


Судьба на болоте

by Zaholustie_2020 (Zaholustie2019)



Series: Тексты R-NC [15]
Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Fairy Tale Retellings, Fairy Tale Style, Implied Mpreg, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:09:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie_2020
Summary: Было у царя три сына, и настала пора им жениться.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: Тексты R-NC [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1631758
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Судьба на болоте

**Author's Note:**

> автор вдохновлялся этим анекдотом:  
> Было у царя три сына, и настала пора им жениться.  
> Раздал царь каждому по стреле и луку и сказал:  
> — Выходите, дети мои, в чисто поле и стреляйте.  
> Куда стрела ваша упадет, там и жену себе возьмете.  
> Выстрелил первым старший сын, и упала стрела на купеческий двор.  
> И пришлось старшему сыну жениться на старом жирном купце!

Болото было красивым, очень красивым, на удивление многоцветным, заросшим изумрудной травой и целыми полянами пышных высоких цветов, так что Ванька шел словно по богатой барской усадьбе, а не в лесных дебрях за много верст от обжитых мест. Он вертел головой, рассматривая всю эту красоту и думать забыв об усталости. Даже про приведшую его сюда нужду совсем перестал вспоминать, а ведь нужда была, да еще какая. Не дававшая Ваньке жизни всё последнее время.

— Завтра же отправляешься! — говорил намедни батюшка, Ермолай Степаныч, тяжело зыркая на младшенького своего отпрыска из-под кустистых бровей. — Всё, слышать больше никаких отговорок не хочу. Двадцать первый годок тебе идет, пора остепеняться. Братья твои, вон, — глянь, как живут: степенные и уважаемые люди, а ведь не намного тебя старше. И тебе хватит неприкаянным болтаться да на работников моих заглядываться.

Ванька так и обмер, едва не упав где стоял, ровнехонько перед сидящим на лавке в красном углу родителем. Откуда батюшка прознал? Он ведь скрывал свой интерес как мог, на мужиков ладных и здоровых, что те бугаи, поглядывал тайком. Не мог не смотреть, нравились ему такие. Сам он невысокий и худенький был, в материнскую породу удался и ростом, и волосами светлыми, а вот мужчины ему нравились взрослые и крупные, чтоб косая сажень в плечах. Тяжело и жарко становилось внутри при виде их тел, покрытых буграми мышц, сильных рук и скрытых холщовыми штанами срамных мест, где тоже бугрилось, да так, что Ваня только вздыхал и отворачивался поскорее, пока не заметили его интереса. А вот девицы красные не нравились, совсем не нравились. Он сам понимал, что неправильно это, да что поделаешь.

— Что, думал, не вижу я ничего? Меня, брат, не обманешь. Я в своем дворе за всем приглядываю, от меня не скроешься.

Ванька только потупился еще больше, не зная, что тут сказать. Батюшка правду говорил: в своем доме он всему хозяин, и братья старшие перед ним как по струнке ходят, и челядь вся трепещет. Это его, Ваньку, матушка больше при себе держала, защищала как могла от любых невзгод житейских, именно он был ее любимчиком. Ермолай Степанович жену свою любил, по-своему, конечно, но старался того явно не показывать. Доставалось и ей тяжелого мужева нрава полной мерой, чего уж греха таить, но все же под материнским крылом не в пример легче Ване жить было. Да только померла матушка уж лет как пять тому. С тех пор Ванечке ее дорогому-яхонтовому куда скрутнее в доме у родителя жилось, братья всё шпыняли, и батюшка не сильно жаловал, да что поделаешь, судьба, знать, такая.

Но Ванька все же привык, приспособился, не нахлебником жил, а работал вместе со всеми насколько мог, но все равно чужим себя ощущал в собственном доме. А тут вот на тебе — громом с ясного неба отцовское приказание жениться и остепеняться начать. И на робкие Ванины возражения, что не на ком, мол, не нравятся девки местные, шумные да крикливые все, как и братовы супружницы, которые одна другой шире, скандальнее и голосистее, ну куда ему такую, что с ней делать он будет — батюшка поиграл желваками и огорошил сына окончательно.

— Знаю я, что нечего тебе и пытаться среди наших девок жену себе искать. Кто за тебя такого пойдет? Однако знаю и как тебе помочь. Есть у нас родственница. Дальняя. Сильная колдунья, Василисой Премудрой ее кличут, слыхал?

Ванька помотал головой, не понимая, о чем это родитель речь ведет. Василиса — это ж из сказки, царевна заколдованная, сказывала ему матушка про нее не раз. Как она родственницей быть им может?

— Оно и понятно, — усмехнулся Ермолай Степанович, оглаживая широкой ладонью свою окладистую бороду, — не то родство, чтоб перед честным людом им кичиться.

Он косо глянул на сына, и стало понятно, что родство с колдуньей не единственное, которому он не рад.

— Однако сила у нее есть. И помочь она тебе сможет, ежели попросишь, родня все же. Мать твоя, покойница, с ней близко зналась, хоть я и против был, — стало быть, и тебе не откажет. Лук у нее есть зачарованный, от мужа ее, тоже давно покойного, достался. И стрелы у того лука волшебные. Ежели загадаешь суженую свою встретить да выстрелишь из него той стрелой — так прямо на двор к судьбе твоей стрела и прилетит, а следом и ты придешь. Так вот. Живет колдовка эта недалече отсюда, до лесу доедем, а там за день дойдешь, дорогу укажу. И живет она на болоте, да в образе лягушачьем, тьфу, позорище, да делать нечего. Наказал меня Создатель таким сыном как ты, стало быть, терпеть мне и мерзость эту колдовскую.

Ванька так и замер посреди горницы, не веря ушам и глазам — его суровый батюшка, рассказывающий небылицы, словно старуха-кормилица своим воспитанникам, — да не спит ли он, Ванька, и сон чудной видит? Вот хорошо было бы! Да только нет, вправду это все.

Ермолай Степанович, словно и сам не веря, что говорит такое, поерзал на лавке, отчего та жалобно заскрипела под его телесами, и сказал, как припечатал:

— Завтра же отправляешься!

Вот и шагал сейчас сын его по болоту, дивясь красоте вокруг, а тропка, узкая, малозаметная, словно сама под ноги ложилась, будто холстина перед ним разматывалась. Что лес, по которому весь этот день шагал он, что болото, в которое лес плавно переходил, явно были зачарованы. Очень уж чисто да светло вокруг, ни бурелома какого, ни оврага — ну точно хоромы барские, чисто прибранные под присмотром доброй хозяйки. При мысли о хозяйке Ваня снова закручинился, а красота вокруг померкла-повыцвела. Он ведь сюда за хозяйкой и идет, себе хозяйкой и хоромам своим собственным, которые батюшка справить к свадьбе обещался на земле, что ему как наследнику полагается. Сердце защемило, не того ему желалось, ох, не того.

Тропинка перед его опущенными долу глазами вдруг резко оборвалась, и нога, ступив в траву, тут же провалилась в жижу по щиколотку. Ванька охнул от неожиданности, сделал шаг назад и поднял голову, оглядываясь.

Зрелище его глазам предстало чудное — посреди особенно зеленой и пышнотравной поляны возвышалась большая кочка, сплошь заросшая мелкими желтыми цветочками, а в центре ее восседала крупная изумрудно-зеленая лягушка с золотой короной на голове и пристально его разглядывала.

Ванька моргнул раз-другой, не веря, что в самом деле видит царь-лягушку, но дивное видение и не думало исчезать. Наоборот — оно еще и открыло широкий безгубый рот и молвило человечьим голосом:

— Ну, здравствуй, добрый молодец. Что это ты молчишь да на меня пялишься, словно дурачок деревенский на ярмарке, али лягушек никогда не видал?

— В-видал, — выдавил из себя Ваня, — даже ловить приходилось. Но то просто лягухи были, а ты…ты…

— А что я?

— А ты царица над ними, стало быть?

— Тю-ю, — засмеялась лягушка, — вот так новость! Не знала я, что у подруги моей покойной, Марьяны-красы, сынок младший и правда дурачком родился. Али не знаешь, кто я такая? Не рассказывали тебе матушка с батюшкой? Так не может того быть — не дошел бы ты сюда, коли так. Заплутал-закружил бы по лесу, да там бы и остался.

— Знаю, рассказывали, — Ваня всё не мог опомниться и слова подобрать. — Вернее, матушка мне давно, в детстве еще, про тебя рассказывала, да только я думал, что сказка это такая. Но и батюшка вот давеча слова ее повторил, что Василиса ты есть Премудрая, колдунья сильная, и велел к тебе идти.

— Вот как. И зачем же тебя Ермолай Степаныч направил сюда? Он меня не особо жалует, да и мне он не сказать, чтоб люб был. Так что же за нужда у тебя такая, что родитель твой праведностью своей поступился?

Лягушка выглядела в самом деле заинтересованной, насколько мог Ванька судить по ее гладкой зеленой физиономии и золотым с черными щелками зрачков глазам.

— У меня самого нужды никакой нет. Это батюшка мой постановил, что жениться мне пора, вот и прислал меня сюда, чтоб лук у тебя просить волшебный и стрелу зачарованную. Чтоб суженую мою найти, где она есть.

— Ага. Суженую значит, — лягушка не спускала пристального взгляда со смущенного Ваньки, и тому показалось, что видит она его насквозь и мысли все потаенные читает как ученый муж книгу. — А ты сам что же невесту себе не нашел? Вроде бы не косой, не хромой, да и не беден, чего уж. Неужто девки сами табуном за тобой не ходят?

Ванька смутился окончательно, ковырнул носком своего сапожка твердую землю тропы. Как срам такой лягухе объяснить? Или не лягухе? Да какая разница, кто она есть.

Впрочем, Василиса не стала настаивать. Что-то покумекав про себя и еще раз пристально оглядев переминающегося перед ней с ноги на ногу Ваньку, она махнула лапкой и постановила:

— Так и быть, помогу я тебе. Раз родитель твой так сильно с рук тебя сбыть желает, то быть по сему. Эх, Марьяна, каково тебе смотреть сейчас, что муженек-то твой творит?

По мановению лягушкиной лапки зеленая трава перед Ваней расступилась в стороны, и откуда-то из темной глубины скрытого под травяным покровом болота появилась еще одна кочка. Только не усыпанная цветами, как та, на которой восседала Василиса, а каменная, плоская, как обеденное блюдо, на каких запеченных поросят или фазанов на стол подают. На кочке лежали лук и короткая, с белым оперением, стрела. Ваня во все глаза уставился на чудо такое, хоть смотреть и не на что особо было. Его старший братец, заядлый охотник, такой простенький лук и в руки бы взять побрезговал.

— Ну, чего смотришь? — спросила лягушка. — Бери за чем пришел да стреляй. Не робей, от судьбы не уйдешь.

Ваня сглотнул разом ставшую вязкой слюну, наклонился к камню, взял лук, приладил к нему стрелу и остановился, оглядываясь.

— А куда стрелять-то? — спросил он растерянно у внимательно наблюдавшей за ним лягушки.

— А куда сердце твое подсказывает. Подумай хорошенько, чего хотел бы ты сердцем своим, а не родителевым велением, да и стреляй. Не боись, в корягу какую или кикимору болотную не попадешь, стрела эта не простая, она свою дорогу найдет.

Ваня подумал, что сам не знает, кто есть такой на всем белом свете, кто мил был бы его сердцу. Ну, стало быть, и бояться нечего — поплутает стрела, да в землю и воткнется. А то и вернется назад, к хозяйке своей, волшебная все же.

Он неловко натянул тетиву, руки от волнения подрагивали и слушаться не желали, да и лучником он был совсем неумелым и неопытным. Был бы сейчас рядом брат Константин, ох и хохотал бы он, да подзатыльник обязательно отвесил бы, обозвав олухом криворуким. Но брат, по счастью, был далеко, так что обошлось без насмешек и рукоприкладства. Ваня поднял лук повыше, целясь над болотными зарослями, и отпустил тетиву. Под тихое «треньк» стрела взмыла вверх и скрылась в голубом просторе неба.

— А как же я найду ее теперь? — спохватился Ваня, переводя взгляд на лягушку. — Как знать, куда ее унесло?

Он наклонился и положил лук обратно на плоский камень.

— Не беспокойся, Ванечка, есть для того способ.

В лапках у лягушки появился небольшой клубочек бурого цвета, как будто из водорослей болотных сплетенный.

— Вот тебе проводник. Куда он покатится, туда и ты иди, да смотри, не отстань и не сворачивай никуда.

Лягушка привстала и бросила клубок прямо под ноги Ване. Тот замер на мгновение, словно прислушиваясь к далекому зову, а потом подпрыгнул и быстренько покатился по тропинке. Ваня бросился бежать за ним, но тут же вспомнил, что даже не поблагодарил лягушку, да и попрощаться надобно, как то у порядочных людей принято. Он обернулся и застыл в изумлении — ни поляны, ни кочки с лягушкой посреди нее уже не было, а вместо них стояла обычная болотная топь, затянутая ряской с торчащими из нее тут и там корягами и камышами. Ваню как кипятком обожгло от мысли, что если и клубок, и тропинка сейчас исчезнут, то останется он один среди болота, и не выйти ему из этого гиблого места. Он снова глянул вперед — маленький клубок был уже едва виден далеко впереди, но тропинка, по которой он катился, вроде бы исчезать не собиралась, — и что есть духу бросился догонять свою единственную надежду выбраться из болотных топей живым.

Клубочек катился, подскакивая, всё вперед и вперед, и Ваня так сосредоточился на том, чтобы не потерять его из виду, что не обращал внимания ни на что другое. Он шел быстрым шагом, не отрывая глаз от бурого комочка, словно заколдованный, — так что, когда тот остановился перед высокими крепкими воротами, чуть не врезался в них всем телом, успев притормозить только в последний момент. Это отрезвило его, и он в недоумении завертел головой, озираясь. Неведомым образом он, сам того не заметив, вышел и с болота, и из леса. Под ногами теперь была не гладкая как полотно тропка, а каменная брусчатка улицы, вдоль которой тянулись заборы, а из-за них виднелись стены высоких теремов, где деревянных, а где и каменных. Смеркалось, где-то вдали слышался стук лошадиных копыт, но рядом с Ваней на всей улице не было ни души.

Клубочек под его ногами рассыпался в пыль, и Ваня понял, что пути назад у него нет. Он понятия не имел, где находится, чей дом перед ним, что за девица в нем живет и как посмотрит ее семья на появившегося из ниоткуда жениха. Но раз это его судьба, то…

Окошко в калитке по правую руку от него отворилось и низкий глухой голос спросил:

— Тебе чего, паря?

— Я… — Ваня замешкался, соображая, как объяснить свой приход, — стрела вот моя… не прилетала к вам?

— А! Стрела! Как же, была. Сейчас, погодь.

Загремел засов, калитка распахнулась, и высокий мужчина, в котором и по повадке, и по одежде сразу было видно слугу из богатого дома, склонил голову в поклоне:

— Здравия желаю, гость дорогой. Хозяин велели сразу к нему вас проводить, как прибудете. Извольте за мной проходить.

Ваня понял, что объяснять ничего не потребуется, здесь явно все знали, что к чему, и зачем стрелы ни с того ни с сего во двор прилетают. Вот и ладно.

Он проследовал за своим провожатым по широкому двору к центральному дому усадьбы. С первого взгляда было понятно, что здесь не бедствуют — все постройки каменные, высокие, дворни вокруг много, снуют тут и там, кланяются при виде гостя.

Пожалуй, побогаче, чем у батюшки будет, и даже чем у самого зажиточного в их деревне бывшего воеводы Ухтомского. А ведь тут на улице все дома такие, насколько он успел разглядеть. Куда же это занесло его?

Он поднялся по высокому крыльцу в сени, а оттуда прошел вслед за слугой в богато обставленную и освещенную целым сонмом свечей горницу. Она напомнила Ване ту, что видел он в родительском доме, и которая использовалась только для торжественных приемов. Вдоль стен тут тоже были расставлены многочисленные шкафы, забитые хрусталем, серебром и фарфором, а посередине стоял длинный стол с застеленными коврами лавками и хозяйским креслом во главе.

— Вот, ваше степенство, — обратился к сидящему в кресле мужчине слуга. — Извольте видеть, за стрелой к вам пришли. Как вы приказали, я его тот час к вам привел.

Ваня, склонившийся в поклоне, распрямился и взглянул на хозяина этих хором. Дородный, богато одетый, темноволосый мужчина средних лет с интересом смотрел на него самого. «Купец, — промелькнуло у Вани в голове, — не иначе как первой гильдии, судя по хоромам. Такой дочь абы за кого не отдаст. А он красивый, хоть и в летах уже. О чем это я думаю? Мне дочь его сватать надобно…» Никого из домочадцев рядом видно не было, видать, порядки в доме царили строгие.

Предполагаемый купец тем временем коротким жестом отпустил слугу и обратился к гостю:

— Твоя стрела, стало быть?

— Моя, — признал Ваня, опуская глаза. Что про его бесцеремонность думает этот человек? Не выставят ли его сейчас со двора с позором и стрелой этой в… в каком-нибудь месте?

— Судьбу свою ищешь тут, стало быть?

— Да, ищу, ваше степенство. Батюшка мой, Ермолай Степанович, к Василисе Премудрой меня послал, чтоб она суженую мою помогла мне найти. А Василиса лук мне дала и стрелу зачарованную, и сказала, что она к судьбе моей меня приведет. Вот я и выстрелил, куда сердце мое приказало, и так здесь очутился.

Хозяин молчал, продолжая его разглядывать, и Ваня решился спросить:

— А вы знаете про стрелу и про лягушку? Василису, то есть.

— Знаю, конечно, — усмехнулся в густую бороду хозяин. — Кто ж про нее не знает? Звать-то тебя как, гость дорогой?

— Ваней. То есть Иваном. Иван Мудров я.

— Видать, издалека ты сюда прибыл, Ваня. Не знаю я Мудровых, чтоб поблизости жили. А я Смирнов Митрофан Кузьмич, купец первой гильдии.

— А где это я? — отважился спросить Ваня. — Как город ваш называется? Неужели в стольный град я попал?

— Нет, — покачал головой хозяин. — До столицы не добрался ты чуток, верст так с триста будет. Муром это, город хоть и небольшой, однако славный. Знаешь такой?

— Знаю, — потрясенно прошептал Ваня. — Только как же занесло меня сюда? Деревня наша ведь совсем в другой стороне от болота лягушкиного.

— А это у Василисы Премудрой спросить надобно, как она дела свои вершит. Да ты садись, Иван, в ногах правды нет.

Ваня присел на край стоящей у стола лавки, не зная, как заговорить о цели своего прихода. Но хозяин выручил его в этом. Не сводя с него внимательных как у ястреба глаз, Митрофан Кузьмич задумчиво огладил свою бороду, все еще черную, не считая нескольких змеившихся в ней белых прядей, и повторил:

— За судьбой ты своей, стало быть, пришел. Это понятно. Только вот ведь заковыка какая есть, Ваня: сам-один я тут живу. С тех пор как супруга моя родами скончалась, а было это уж лет тому больше двадцати, так и не женился я. И ни дочери, ни племянницы не имею.

Ваня замер. Как же так? Лягушка ведь определенно сказала: приведет стрела к суженой, и ошибиться она не может.

— И среди дворни у меня девок на выданье нет, не держу у себя баб тридцати лет моложе, так оно порядка больше и спокойствия, — продолжал тем временем Митрофан Кузьмич, не отрывая глаз от гостя. — Так что не знаю я, Ваня, как нам быть теперь.

Ваня вдруг понял всё и аж задохнулся.

— Лягушка, — прошептал он, не смея глаз на собеседника своего поднять, — сказала, чтоб я сердцем стрелу направлял. А мне девки никогда по сердцу не были.

— Вот как.

Купец встал из-за стола, подошел к Ване, встал напротив. Ваня тоже поднялся, все так же в пол глядя.

— А ну-ка, подойди поближе, — мягко попросил его Митрофан Кузьмич, протягивая к нему руку, — дай мне в глазки твои посмотреть, Ванечка. Судьба моя, стало быть.

— Ну и забралась же ты, Василиса, в дебри дремучие! — тяжело отдуваясь, дородный, грузный мужчина в богатом не по погоде наряде опустился в возникшее прямо посреди ровной как холст тропинки за его спиной широкое деревянное кресло, похожее на выдранный из земли старый пень. — Ничего не пожелаешь, пока к тебе доберешься!

— Так уж и ничего, — лукаво улыбнулась ему сидящая на заросшей цветами кочке лягушка и поправила лапкой корону на своей голове. — У тебя, поди, теперь, Митрофан Кузьмич, с супругом-то молодым под боком, желаний стало больше, чем пиявок у меня в болоте.

— Вот именно! — согласился мужчина. — И для молодого супруга мне бы силы-то поберечь, а не по болотам твоим бродить, как лешему какому.

— Ничего, то дело поправимое. Супруг твой научился уже, как силы твои пробудить, али стесняется еще?

— Стесняется еще немного, — усмехнулся купец и взгляд его сделался мечтательным, — все же невинным он мне достался, что тот котенок новорожденный, но учится быстро. Первое время и раздеться-то при свете стеснялся, и на меня раздетого глаз поднять не смел. А сейчас уже и уд мой в уста свои сахарные берет, и так это язычком своим ловко его обиходит, что я и до попки его белоснежной не дотерплю, так в рот ему и спускаю.

— А что попка, хороша? — поинтересовалась лягушка.

— Ох, хороша! Белая да мягкая! Я особо слежу, чтоб ни обедов, ни ужинов Ванечка мой не пропускал, чтоб кушал хорошо и сам, стало быть, хорошел.

Лягушка понимающе усмехнулась.

— Ох, и удружила ты мне, Василисушка, ох и удружила! Век не забуду. А ведь не верил я тебе, что такое возможно. Что найдешь ты мне такого мальчишечку, молоденького да горячего. Да чтоб любил и льнул ко мне всем сердцем своим. Я и сам, веришь, рядом с ним как помолодел. Лет десять долой, а то и все пятнадцать. Как прижму его к себе, как войду в естество его, так кажется, что в небо лечу, словно птица, и одновременно в пучину опускаюсь. И не надо мне ничего больше, кроме него, любого моего.

— Неужто и дела свои торговые забросил? — удивилась лягушка.

— Не забросил, конечно. Но больше стал помощникам и приказчикам поручать. А то всё сам да сам, а они все, дармоеды, мне на что?

Купец снова вернулся из грез о милом друге обратно на твердую почву. Нахмурился, явно колеблясь, говорить или нет, прокашлялся, потом начал:

— Я тут вот ведь о чем подумал, Василисушка… — и замолчал, словно не зная, как слова подобрать.

— О чем же? — удивленно спросила лягушка. — Ты говори прямо, не мнись. Разве мы недавно друг друга знаем, али есть что такое, чего ты мне сказать не можешь?

— Нету такого, нету, Василиса, душенька. Только вот не знаю, возможно ли это?

— Да что? Говори, не томи.

— Да вот, подумал я… Наследника бы мне надо, Василисушка. Сама понимаешь, есть у меня, что ему оставить. Да только с Ванечкой моим я теперь и за все сокровища в мире не расстанусь. Вот я и подумал, может, можешь ты и такое… такое сотворить, чтоб, значит, ребеночка он мне зачал да выносил. А я уж не поскуплюсь — что хочешь проси!

— Что хочу? Ох, Митрофан, не знаешь разве, что нельзя такое колдуньям говорить?

— Да ты ж как сестра мне родная, Василисушка! Разве я от тебя зла жду?!

«Ишь ты, как запел, — подумала Василиса, несколько обескураженная такой необычной просьбой, — да коли ты бы не спас, не выручил тогда Ивана-царевича незабвенного моего, стала бы я сейчас тебе, дураку, служить!», — а вслух сказала:

— Да, Митрофан Кузьмич, задачу ты мне задал непростую. Ничего обещать тебе не буду. Однако, ради старой нашей дружбы сделаю что смогу.

— Василисушка! Да я!.. Да что хочешь!..

Купец полез в висящую на его богато расшитом поясе мошну, достал оттуда крупный, с лесной орех, диамант, ярко сверкнувший в свете осеннего солнца.

— Вот, возьми, в задаток тебе безвозвратный. А ежели понесет мой Ванечка, так десяток таких тебе поднесу и золотом осыплю!

Лягушка махнула лапкой, и камень, вспорхнув с ладони купца, перелетел к ней на кочку.

— Что ж. Есть у меня мысль одна, только посоветоваться мне кое с кем надо, да и самой тоже покумекать. Приходи через месяц, тогда дам тебе ответ, по силам ли мне такое сотворить.

Купец вскочил с кресла, снова рассыпался в обещаниях и благодарностях, и наконец-то отправился восвояси.

«Так-то, Ермолай Степаныч, — думала Василиса, глядя на лежащий перед ней камень, — так-то. Обещала я тебе, что отольются тебе слезы Марьянины, что будешь ты меня помнить. Видела я в зеркало свое, как тебя чуть удар не хватил, когда сын твой вместо жены мужа себе нашел, да такого, что не подступиться тебе к нему, не сделать ничего. Посмотрим, что с тобой будет, когда твой сын внуков тебе рожать начнет. А я все для того сделаю, слово мое тебе, Ермолай Степаныч, даю. А слово мое — оно тверже диаманта этого будет».


End file.
